


December 14: Moms

by black_tea_blue_pens



Series: Carry On Countdown [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Just a short songfic of "Dear Theodosia" (from the musical "Hamilton") from Natasha and Lucy´s POV





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoiHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiHerondale/gifts).



_ Natasha _

_ Lucy _

_ Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton _

  
  


**Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?** ****  
**You have my eyes** ****  
**You have your mother’s name** ****  
**When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart.**   
  
_ "I am... I´m just so happy that you are here. My son. Baz. Basilton. You are so perfect. You look so much like me, and your smile is so beautiful, just like your father´s. _

 

**I’m dedicating every day to you** ****  
**Domestic life was never quite my style** ****  
**When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart** **  
** **And I thought I was so smart**

  
_ I want you to meet all the staff at Watford. I´ll stay with you forever and we will live together at the school. I am so excited... _   
  


 

**You will come of age with our young nation** ****  
**We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you** ****  
**If we lay a strong enough foundation** ****  
**We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you** ****  
**And you’ll blow us all away** ****  
**Someday, someday** ****  
**Yeah, you’ll blow us all away** ****  
**Someday, someday**   
  
_ I am sure you are going to be so powerful. Do you think we could stop the war together? Is there a spell for that? For us. For you. No vampires, no rebels. Just you and I, spells and books. We could be happy. We could be great. Maybe you are what we needed to end the war, and the world will be a beautiful place again. _

 

**Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone** ****  
**My son** ****  
**Look at my son** ****  
**Pride is not the word I’m looking for** ****  
**There is so much more inside me now** ****  
**Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun** ****  
**My son** ****  
**When you smile, I fall apart** ****  
**And I thought I was so smart**   
  
Simon. My angel. My rosebud boy. I cannot believe this. I was not sure we could do it, but you are here. You are here and you are alive and healthy. You are so beautiful, my baby. I am holding you in my arms, you are real and you are smiling and that alone is worth everything that happened. You make me believe we will be okay. My son. Simon Snow. __  
  


**My father wasn’t around** ****  
**I swear that I’ll be around for you**   
  
Maybe we could just run away. The two of us. Away from conspirations, away from dangers. Just you and I in a safe world. It would be so nice... __  
  


**I’ll do whatever it takes** ****  
**I’ll make a million mistakes** ****  
**I’ll make the world safe and sound for you**   
  
_ Do you think I can do this? Taking care of you? Helping you grow safe? How am I supposed to do this? _ ****  
  


**Will come of age with our young nation** ****  
**We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you**   
  
Don´t worry. We will figure it out. I´m sure everything will be alright and you will be fine, I swear. __  
  


**If we lay a strong enough foundation** ****  
**We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you** ****  
**And you’ll blow us all away** ****  
**Someday, someday** ****  
**Yeah, you’ll blow us all away**   
  
_ You will be beautiful, you will be strong. You will rise over the rest of the world, and I will be there for you. _   
  


I am so happy that I got to see you. So proud of you. I hope you will live peacefully and I just wish I could stay by your side. __  
  
**Someday, someday**

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little harder to write since the feelings are a little bit complicated, but here it is! I hope you like it. Please, tell me what you think about it


End file.
